A glove box including a box member and a lid member is provided to an automobile. A biasing device is provided at the edge of the box member of the glove box. When the lid member is closed to the glove box, the biasing device is brought into contact with the lid member, and buffers the collision between the box member and the lid member by its elastic force. In addition, when the lid member is opened, the biasing device biases the lid member in a direction to open the lid member.
A flexible shock absorbing member described in Patent Document 1 includes a coil spring, a cylindrical-shaped shock absorbing head to be in contact with one end of the coil spring, and a shock absorbing shaft to which a lock disk arranged to support the other end of the coil spring is fixed. The shock absorbing shaft includes a step-like shoulder portion and a threaded shaft fixed to a lid member of a glove box. The shock absorbing head includes a through hole and a locking protrusion provided on the inner periphery of the through hole. The shock absorbing shaft is inserted into the through hole, such that the shoulder portion of the shock absorbing shaft is supported by the locking protrusion. The shock absorbing head moves in the axial direction against the coil spring within the range limited by the shoulder portion of the shock absorbing shaft.